The disclosure relates to a sample analyzing method using a sample analysis cartridge, the sample analysis cartridge, and a sample analyzer.
The U.S. Pat. No. 8,158,008 (Patent Document 1) discloses that magnetic particles coupled to a detection target substance contained in a sample are transported by magnetic force from one container to another container in a fluidic system. The magnetic particles coupled to the detection target substance are transported by magnetic force of an electromagnetic coil to a detection tank where to detect the detection target substance from the container into which the detection target substance is injected.